


a night at the inn

by kogagoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Childhood Friends, M/M, Samurai, There Was Only One Room, goshiki has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogagoshi/pseuds/kogagoshi
Summary: Due to the pouring rain, Goshiki ends up sharing a room with Koganegawa at a nearby inn.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	a night at the inn

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on twt user @paricchan's samurai au!! go check it out aaa i love it so much (check out their ig account too @tobeeo.kags)
> 
> disclaimer: this is from the perspective of samurai goshiki, so based from the time period, his way of thinking is a bit outdated (points to that comment about girls) and it doesnt reflect my beliefs

Goshiki hated it when others saw him with his hair down. Whoever saw him like this would comment the same thing: he looked like a girl. It hurt his pride to be compared to one, so much that he'd go several lengths to ensure that no one would see him with his hair untied.

His childhood friend, Koganegawa, was no exception. In fact, he  _ especially _ hated showing this side of him to Koganegawa. Goshiki felt himself growing more self-conscious around him. Probably because they reunited only recently. He didn't want to ruin his impression on him after years of not seeing each other.

He glanced at his friend before quickly looking away. The memory of him hugging Koganegawa tightly a few days back came to his mind. Goshiki never forgot how warm and comfortable the embrace felt. He'd love to have more, but something like that was unfitting for a warrior like him.

Here they were, staying in the same room— the only available one for the fully booked inn. After getting caught up in the rain, they had no other choice but to stay here for the night, especially since it was so late.

Koganegawa seemed to be doing better. He was already in his nightclothes, setting up his own futon on the floor. With the limited amount of light they were getting with the lanterns in the room, Goshiki couldn't make out the expression on Koganegawa's face. 

Or maybe he just didn't  _ want _ to. He couldn't stop thinking about how they were going to share the same room, how Koganegawa was going to see him sleeping, how he was going to see Koganegawa sleeping. 

He can already imagine it— Koganegawa must look really cute sleeping like that.

_ No. _ Goshiki shook his head. They were only going to share a room for one night. He wasn't supposed to be having these weird thoughts.

Goshiki hesitantly went to untie his hair from its high ponytail style. He let out a relieved sigh as it came down, free from the tension that is his hair tie, before it was replaced with that nervous feeling of being exposed to his friend. Would he say the same thing that the others have said? Hopefully not.

He was already in his own bedding, his sword next to him on the floor. Goshiki looked at Koganegawa again. The latter's hair was also long, but it didn't make him look any less of a man. Goshiki couldn't help but feel jealous— he himself was born with some girlish features on his face. Koganegawa was lucky with his own sharp and angled features.

Their eyes met when Koganegawa finally turned to look at him as well, and Goshiki quickly looked away. He could feel his friend's stare as well as the heat creeping up on his own face. 

"Don't look at me." He said, biting his lip in embarrassment.

"Is there something wrong?" Koganegawa asked. There was a shifting of fabric, he probably moved closer to him. Goshiki grew more nervous.

"I... I don't want you to see me like this."

Another shifting of fabric and a few taps on the floor. Goshiki turned his head to see Koganegawa in front of him, looking at him intently, the light from the lantern slightly illuminating his face. His hair was messy— messier than Goshiki's, but it suited him perfectly. 

Goshiki flinched when Koganegawa took a lock of his hair, rubbing it with his thumb. The action was strangely intimate, but it didn't feel unnatural or forced.

"I think you look nice like this."

Those words coming from Koganegawa's mouth made Goshiki's heart pound painfully in his chest. Koganegawa wasn't the type to flatter people— he says what he really believes.

' _ Thank you. _ ' He wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. No matter what he did, Goshiki just couldn't get them out.

His breath hitched when Koganegawa pulled his hand away. He didn't want it to end. "Sorry, I— I don't know what came over me." Koganegawa laughed nervously, hastily scrambling back to his futon. Goshiki wanted to pull him back into an embrace, but he was frozen on his spot. 

"Goodnight! See 'ya tomorrow." He covered his entire body with the blanket.

Goshiki covered himself with the blanket as well, hoping that the sadness that he was feeling would go away soon. "...Goodnight." He replied, his voice quiet.

In the morning, they would have to pretend that nothing happened. It was an unspoken promise between them to keep this a secret, going back to their normal lives after they leave the inn.


End file.
